Answered Dreams
by slvrstarlight
Summary: OH HIATUS: Inu Yasha hears Kagome talking in her sleep one night....After consideration he decides the next night, they will act out her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Answered Dreams: A Challenge Fiction**  
Summary: Inuyasha hears Kagome talking in her sleep one night....After consideration he decides the next night, they will act out her dreams......

AN: This is my very first lemon!  I've harbored so many ecchi thoughts in my head for the longest time, and it's about time I put them on paper.

**Chapter 1**

_He kissed her softly. The same mouth that perpetually insulted her and belittled her in front of their friends kissed her with a slow sensual passion that she didn't know he could possess.  His tongue gently traced her lips begging for entrance to deepen the kiss.  It started slowly, but as soon as it deepened it turned into a kiss of desperate passion.  His tongue batted playfully with hers then later the playfulness turned into an all out war for dominance that neither one would win anytime soon.  His claws ran up and down the sides of her body, building a fire in her that she never knew could exist.  He smirked against her mouth when he heard her sigh and whimper against him; pleased with himself that he could elicit these kinds of reactions in her.  _

_This was the night he'd make her his finally.  No worries about the future, no distraction or interruptions, just him and the woman that he so desperately loved._

_At that moment everything was perfect._

_"Kagome?"  Inu Yasha breathed softly into her hair.  He breathed in her scent as she tried to catch her breath and calm down her racing heart. _

_"Nani, Inu Yasha?"  Kagome tilted her head slightly as she tried to snuggle deeper into his chest.  She felt warm, safe and most of all loved.  The latter of the three she never though she'd ever feel from the hanyou as she thought his heart belonged to Kikyo.   It wasn't until they nearly died in an attack that the startling revelations came about._

_Inu Yasha knew at that moment when the youkai nearly killed him that he wanted to live.  He wanted to love; he didn't want to be dragged to hell with Kikyo._

_He wanted a life with Kagome._

_"I wanted to ask you something…" He took in another breath of her scent. 'She smells like wildflowers, honey and thunder…that must be where she gets her fire and spunk from', he thought to himself._

_"Anything Inu Yasha…" Kagome once again lulled herself into the comfort of his embrace.  The arms that always protected her with his life wrapped themselves snuggly around her petite form in an attempt to almost swallow her into his being._

_"Actually, I wanted to tell you something.  Kagome," He loosened his hold on her so he could gaze into her eyes as he made his confession, "I-I love you.  Before you say anything though, I want to first apologize for the horrible things I've said to you and done in the past.  I didn't mean to be such an ass to you.  I think it was the fact that for a while you reminded me so much of Kikyo, but now I see that the two of you are nothing alike.  A long time ago, I think I might have loved Kikyo, but I know without a doubt that the woman I love is you, Kagome the miko from the future.  The woman that woke me up from that endless sleep I was in while pinned to that dammed tree. The woman that's been by my side even at my worst; you accepted me for who I am and not what I could become…and if you'll let me I'll do my dammest to make sure that we'll always be together." _

_Tears gathered in her eyes as he bent down slightly to give her a passion filled kiss on the lips as a promise of his total devotion to her for eternity.  'Is he gonna ask what I think he's trying to ask?'  She thought frantically while kissing him back.  Up until a few days ago Inu Yasha had never been this open and honest with his emotions, especially when it came to the subject of her and Kikyo.  _

_Inu Yasha broke off the kiss and stared into her beautiful blue gray eyes.  'These are the eyes that I want to wake up and see every morning'  "Kagome I want to be with you forever, so I'm asking you if you will be my mate."  His eyes slid closed.  He knew she cared for him a great deal, and maybe, just maybe, she loved him as much as he loved her, but what he was asking was so much more than that. 'Inu Youkai mated for life.  Not even the bonds of death could keep the mated pair from each other.  It was that way for mother and father…when he died it was like a part of her died with him…I don't want that for Kagome.  I don't want her heart broken if something ever happened to me.  I couldn't live without her, I know that now, but…the last few days scared me.  We could have died and never have known-' He was brought out of his revelry by the smell of salt water assaulting his senses._

_Kagome was leaning into his chest crying softly.  'He loves me, and he wants to be with me forever.  Oh gods! This is like a dream come true!'  _

_"Kagome?  Are you alright?  I mean I'll understand if you say n-"  His words were broken off by a soul searing kiss.  Kagome attacked his mouth with a driving force she didn't know she had.  She poured every ounce of emotion, all the love, longing, desire and warmth she held for him into that kiss.  She explored his mouth feverishly, her tongue learning every crevice and corner_

_Minutes later when she broke it off slightly gasping for air she looked into his bewildered face, unshed tears dancing in her eyes and a dazzling smile on her face and latched herself onto his neck and whispered, "Yes, I'll be your mate!  You don't know how long I've waited for you to tell me you love me, or how long I've wanted to be with you!  I love you Inu Yasha."  She cried into his shoulder.  His initial shock subsided when he felt the sobs that racked through her body resonate in him.  He bent down to kiss her yet again, but this time it didn't start slow and soft.  It was a kiss that only lovers would share and if Inu Yasha had his way they'd be sharing it for the rest of their lives and beyond that._

_Never separating from each other, Inu Yasha picked Kagome up and dashed out into the forest away from prying eyes and any unwanted company._

_***_

_Into the night moans high and low, along with pleas for anything to relieve the ache and quench the fire that the two lovers had stoked in each other, echoed from the trees and the hills.  _

_"Inu Yasha…onegai…more…I want you so much…."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Kagome shot up in her sleeping bag in a cold sweat and took in her surroundings.  She wasn't in her room at the shrine.  She was at camp. Shippo was on the other side of the dying fire curled up against Kirara while Sango slept near Miroku with Hirakatsu resting between them.  She remembered her dream, quite vividly and prayed to every god she knew of that it didn't wake the others, one inu hanyou in particularly.  This wasn't the first dream Kagome had about Inu Yasha.  Over the last three years as her feelings for the hanyou increased the dreams came more frequently.  Most of the time they occurred when she was in her era, and she liked to keep it that way because of Inu Yasha's keen sense of smell and hearing.  Her mother once told her when she was younger that Kagome frequently cried out in her sleep.  If Inu Yasha ever heard some of the things she said while sleeping, she'd probably have a hear attack.  

Even though it was just a dream, her skin still felt like it was on fire from his caresses and ministrations.

"It was just another stupid dream."  She whispered to herself.  She looked around the camp site, and when she didn't see Inu Yasha anywhere  to be found she let out a pent up breathe.  She prayed to every god she knew of  that he'd never, EVER find out about the dreams she had about him. "He'd never want me in that way…he's in love with Kikyo…but I still love him…and I want him so bad…" She whispered sadly.  She settled back into her sleeping bag and fell into a dreamless slumber.

Unbeknownst to Kagome the aforementioned silver haired inu hanyou was napping in a nearby tree.  

***

As of late Inu Yasha had been trekking off by himself just after everyone finally fell asleep.  He was thinking, and while many think that the hanyou just runs with the first idea that crosses his mind that was very far from the truth.  In the three years he'd been searching fro shards of the Shikon no Tama with Kagome and the others he found the things he had always wanted as a child.  Acceptance, understanding, friendship and most importantly love.  He knew Kagome had some feelings for him.  She all but admitted it when she told him she would be by his side as long as he'd let her.  That one girl had more confidence in him and his abilities than anyone ever had including Inu Yasha himself.

That's when it struck him.  

He didn't love Kikyo.  At least he wasn't _in love with Kikyo.  The former miko and he shared the same feelings.  The loneliness, the solitude, and looking back on it he realized it wasn't love, but a longing for someone else who shared the pain.  That was the reason, he gathered, why he was so willing to give up his demon heritage to be a human forever._

Then fate intervened and pinned him to a tree for fifty years.

So that's what brings us to now.

Inu Yasha came back from his nightly thought sessions a few short hours after her left.  He had finally come the conclusion that he'd never be happy if he wasn't with Kagome.  He came back and took refuge if the tree that he claimed as his won for the night.  Inu Yasha never really slept, and as a habit was constantly on watch. His light sleep was interrupted when he heard Kagome moaning in her sleep he was about to wake her up from whatever nightmare she might have been having when he heard the last thing he ever expected to hear fall from her lips.

_"Inu Yasha…onegai…more…I want you so much…."_

'What the hell?!?!' He though when he heard those words.  He settled back into his branch, the scent of her arousal permeating his senses now that the winds had picked up slightly, when he saw her bolt up right from her bag and start to scan the area.  He saw the sweat bead from her brow and thought for a moment that she was disgusted with herself for saying what she did. 'Should have known…she'd never want a worthless half breed like me…"

_"He'd never want me in that way…he's in love with Kikyo…but I still love him…and I want him so bad…"_

'Nani?!?!' His mind shouted, 'S-she loves me?!?!'  He was flabbergasted at the thought.  He had been trying to come up with a way to ask her to be his life mate, but feared that the deep feelings that he shared for her she didn't reciprocate.  He didn't need anymore heartbreak and for Kagome to reject him would kill him.  That was one of the reasons he was off thinking so much these days, but now things looked promising.  With his new found information Inu Yasha began to devise a plan.  

'Tomorrow night, I'll make her dreams come true.'  With those thoughts in mind he drifted off into a light sleep dreaming about his future with his soon to be mate, and the pups they'd eventually have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later the next day the Inu-gumi made their way back to Kaede's hut.  Kagome was going home that afternoon to get her homework assignments and spend some time with her family. At least that's what she told everyone else anyway.  Truth be told, she wanted to get away the one person in the group she couldn't bear to be around at the moment: Inu Yasha.  This was due to the fact that every time she glanced in his direction her skin felt like it caught on fire and warmth started to pool in her lower abdomen.  

She hadn't looked at him all day, and while normally this would jar a rise out of the inu hanyou, he himself was abnormally quiet, especially when Kagome announced that she was going home later that day.  Sango, Miroku, and Shippo knew something was up between the two, but thought better than to ask about it. If Kagome or Inu Yasha wanted to talk about it, the former more likely than the latter, then they would on their own time, but not before then. 

"Kagome?" Shippo asked, "When are you coming back?"

"Three days Shippo, don't worry I just want to catch up on some of my assignments, plus I need to get more supplies."  Kagome smiled brightly, but anyone who looked close enough could tell that that smile was a fake plastered smile.  Shippo noted this, then looked to Inu Yasha and saw the same vacant expression on his face.  He looked to be deep in thought, and usually those looks only came after an encounter with Kikyo.  'Oh no!  That bastard saw her again and Kagome saw them together, that's why she's leaving!  No!!!!'  Shippo frantically thought.  He finally leaped off Kagome's shoulder on to Inu Yasha's head and started chomping on his ears.

"You big jerk!!!"  Shippo yelled between chomps, "You're the reason she's leaving, I figured out what happened last night!"  Both Inu Yasha and Kagome blanched, Inu Yasha because he thought his plan was discovered and Kagome because she feared her little secret came out.  So in true to form fashion Inu Yasha plucked Shippo from the top of his head and flung him into the nearest tree.  

"Osuwari!!!"

::Thunk::

"Bitch what the fuck was that for?"  Inu Yasha shouted from the dirt.

"That was for being mean to Shippo you baka, what the hell else was it for?!"

"Um, guys?"  The pair forgot that they had an audience to the last few minutes.  Sango and Miroku were watching trying to figure out just what the hell was going on.  After Shippo's supposed revelation, they thought it would be a good idea as to find out what happened.  That way Sango would know how much comforting she had to give Kagome and Miroku could get an idea as to how many times he'd have to smack some sense into Inu Yasha.

"Would someone mind telling us what's going on?"  Miroku inquired.

"NOTHING!!!"  Inu Yasha and Kagome shouted at the same time.

"If nothing is going on then why _aren't_ you giving Kagome a hard time about going home like you usually do, eh?"  Sango had Inu Yasha trapped.  He couldn't tell his real reason, at least not yet he couldn't.  And besides it was none of their business.

"Feh!  You guys act like I'm supposed to throw a fit every time the wench wants to leave or something!"  Inu Yasha turned away from the group and skulked off down the trail back to the village.

'He usually does though….'  Sango and Miroku thought at the same time.  Kagome on the other hand was not paying any attention to this little exchange.  'Oh gods, did he hear me last night?!'

"Oi!  Are you bakas coming or not?  I got stuff to do when we get back."  Inu Yasha bellowed from his position.  The others quickly caught up to him after Kagome plucked Shippo from his place next to the tree Inu Yasha flung him into and continued on her way.

'He knows and he probably hates me for it', she thought sadly to herself as she trekked on to Kaede's.

Inu Yasha on the other hand was in the midst of plotting a very complex plan.  He knew he loved Kagome, and now that he was sure she returned some if not all of the same feeling for him, he was going to do something he should have done a long time ago.  He was going to ask her to be his mate.  But before he did that he needed to get some things in order first.  For instance before he even brought the subject up to Kagome he'd have to talk to her mother first and ask her permission.  After all he wasn't like Miroku how asked the first pretty girl he saw to bear him a child.  This was one of the reasons he was glad they were going back to the village.  The reason he didn't raise hell about her going back this time was because usually when he did she left sooner than she said she would just to further piss him off.  So today he decided to try a different approach.  Seeing how out of it she was, inu Yasha thought Kagome never noticed it anyway.

So with all that taken care of he just needed a way to make sure she didn't leave his side of the well for a fair amount of time.  Then it hit him.  The last time she stayed longer than expected was when she misplaced her algebra book.  Well she didn't misplace it, it was more like Inu Yasha accidentally slashed it with his claws and then hid the remains of it.  Kagome looked frantically for it for nearly two hours before she gave up and finally went home.  'If it worked once on accident it will work this time on purpose.'  With that thought in mind he set to work a plot to get the book away from her while she didn't notice.  Hopefully he'd have an ally in Kirara.

***

Six hours after they got back to the village Kagome was still in the feudal era.  Inu Yasha, who had taken off as soon as they got back, was still no where in sight. 

By the time sunset came Kagome had given up the quest for her missing book and decided to go home before it got too dark.  She said farewell for now to her friends as she slipped off the lip of the old Bone Eater's Well that transported her back to her time.  After climbing out of the well, she strolled toward her home. 

'One good thing about being home…I can dream all I want to and never have to worry about being caught or anything…'  It wasn't the fact that she had the dream.  After she first realized what her feelings for Inu Yasha really were those of love and not some school girl crush she often caught herself fantasizing about him in school or while at home when she should have been catching up on her studies.  'Not that any of those were BAD day dreams…' she mused to herself.

"Tadmida!  I'm home!  Mom?  Souta?  Jii-chan? Anyone home?"  Her voice echoed throughout her home.  "Hmm, guess not, I mean it's not like anyone knew I was coming back today.  Wonder if mom le-" She was about to ask the obvious when she was the note from her mother.

_Kagome, _

_Your grandfather, brother and I went to visit for friends of mine for the weekend.  There's plenty of food for you if your home, I packed some extra supplies in your other bag and there's a big bag of ramen for your cute dog eared friend.  _

_Don't study too hard if you get this dear, oh and there's a brand new uniform on you bed._

_Love always, _

_Mom_

"Well at least I don't have to go to the store tomorrow."  She left the kitchen and went upstairs to her room.  The day was rather draining to her because of all the things she was trying to avoid.

"I wonder where if Inu Yasha came back yet?"  She laughed at herself, "I don't know why I worry so much, and he can take care of himself…still I home he's ok, doing whatever he had to do."  She didn't want to jump to the conclusion she was leaning to.  She didn't want to think that at this moment he was with Kikyo, even though that's where her thoughts were leaning toward.

When she got to her room she could have sworn she felt the presence of a demon, but knowing she had placed ofundas infused with her power all around the shrine after the Noh mask incident that only let Inu Yasha near her home she didn't worry too much about it.  She accounted the feel of his aura to the fact that she was worried about him and the fact that he had been in her room so many times.

She shook it off and opened her door.  The sight she saw took her breath away.  Her room was filled with mildly scented candles and rose petals littered her floor and bed. Sitting on her window sill with the curtains drawn was the formerly missing silver haired hanyou.  His ears were twitching nervously around and his body tensed up preparing for the 'sit' that could come at any minute.

"What…Inu…I…"  Kagome didn't know what to say or to think.  'This is where he's been all this time?  But why is my question?'  Still somewhat shell shocked she walked over to her bed and sat down before her knees gave out on her.  'The room looks like something out of romance novel...'  When her brain finally stared functioning again she looked up to Inu Yasha who was still sitting on the window sill with his head slightly bowed and finally asked the questions that were burning in the forefront of her mind.

"Why?  Why all this?"  Her voice was cracking.  Kagome had no idea if the next words she awaited from him were the things she longed to hear or if this whole scenario was just the product of her overactive imagination.

Inu Yasha got up from his perch and strolled over to where Kagome was sitting on her bed and dropped to one knee.  'I gotta do this some time…'  "All of this wasn't my idea" he saw her expression drop to that of great disappointment and decided to move on quickly, "The candles and flowers were your mom's.  I would have liked to come up with it…." He trailed off.

Kagome's gaze shifted from her lap to his face.  'What does he mean by that…?'  She left her question unasked because he looked like he had more to say.

"Dammit this is hard.  Kagome, I've never been good with words, I guess you know that for a fact, so I guess I'll get straight to the point.  I, Inu Yasha of the Shiro Inu clan of the West ask that you, Kagome of the Higurashi clan of Tokyo be my mate."  'There I said it…shit is she gonna cry?!?!'

Kagome looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  'Did-did he just ask what I thought he asked me?' Tears welled up in here eyes.  'Is this even real?  My dream felt so real before and all it was then was just a dream…so how do I know that this is the real thing?'

"Kagome?"  Inu Yasha's voice was full of concern.  She hadn't spoken since he asked his question and he as starting to get scared.  'Just say anything, hell sit me or something, but do SOMETHING!'

"Am I dreaming?"  Kagome whispered so softly that almost his hearing didn't pick the sound up. 

"What the hell are you talking about woman?"  He refrained from calling her some of the colorful things he usually did, seeing how this was not the time to do it.

"Am I dreaming?"  He voice was a little fuller, and a bit braver than before.  "I mean this happened before, and it felt so real, but it was just a dream…."  When she started to babble on about her inability to distinguish reality from dreams the tears started to flow freely.  All the pent up frustration from that day finally just got to her. 

Just as the sobs started to rack through her body Inu Yasha cupped her face with his hand.  "Kagome look at me" he said softly.  She obeyed, tears still glistening her eyes, "This is not a dream.  I've wanted to do this for a long time now, but I was scared.  I've loved you for so long, but I was never really sure how you felt about me…, but I heard you in your sleep last night."  Kagome's face when a ghostly shade of white at his confession.  'Oh gods he DID hear me…wait…he LOVES me?'

"Inu Yasha?  What are you trying to say?"  Kagome stammered.  Everything was just moving in hyper drive for her, she heard the words and saw the emotions in his face, but her brain just wasn't registering all that was going on.

Inu Yasha sweat dropped.  'All this and she wasn't to know what the hell I'm saying?!?!'  "Dammit all to hell Kagome!  I'm trying to tell you that I love you and I want you to be mine and you're asking me what the hell I'm doing?!?!  I'm putting myself out on a fucking limb from crying out loud!  The only reason I didn't to this sooner was because I didn't know how you felt about me, but when I heard you taking in your sleep and I heard after you woke up I thought that maybe, just maybe you felt about me they way I felt about you."  His initial tirade softened and for a moment Inu Yasha looked almost heartbroken.  

"You love me?"  Kagome was still trying to register everything that happened and all he just said.

"Yes dammit I LOVE YOU!"  

Kagome flung herself into Inu Yasha's arms knocking them both over in the process and started bawling into his chest.  She was so happy at that moment she didn't know what to do, say or think.  Well she knew what to say….

"YES!"  It came out in a broken sob, but Inu Yasha heard it clear as day.  He could finally relax, and he wrapped his arms around her a little tighter and sat her in his lap as he sat up on the floor.  Her crying had subsided a bit and she was able to finally look him directly in the eyes.  Her face was red, puffy ad swollen, but to Inu Yasha she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.  She looked into his eyes and saw that his words were true; all the love and devotion she saw in them was directed at her for her and only her.

Her fingers wandered over his face, like she was trying to memorize every inch with her fingertips.  He stared at her curiously, trying to figure out what she was doing.

"Kagome, I swear that I'm real."  To prove his point he bent down to kiss her softly. She kissed his back without hesitation.  She felt like she had just entered heaven.  This was her first kiss and she was sharing it with the only man she'd ever love.

As soon as she reached a deeper relaxation in their kiss, her brain finally decided to catch up with the rest of her body.  'Wait a minute…the candles and rose petals…he said those were mom's idea…NANI?!?!'  She broke off the kiss, much to Inu Yasha's dismay of course, and tried to distance herself from his hold.

"What did you tell my mother?"  Kagome wasn't quite sure what happened when Inu Yasha left to come to her side of the well, and as a woman's curiosity would have it, she wasn't going to go any farther (AN: Yeah right!) until she knew everything.

Inu Yasha sighed, "I came here to ask her if I could be your mate…or husband as she called it.  Then she jumped on me and nearly chocked me while hugging me and crying…do all women cry at everything or just the ones in your family?"  Kagome giggled.  She knew that she and her mother were pretty emotional people, so she didn't take offence at his comment.

Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow at his soon-to-be mate when she started giggling. 'Women' he thought before he continued on, "After that she went on and on about a wedding ceremony and all kinds of crazy shit like that.  I told her we'd have a human ceremony later, after we defeated Naraku, but that a youkai mating ceremony was different."  Inu Yasha blanched a little.

It was Kagome's turn to raise and eyebrow at him.  "What was so bad that it scared the mighty hanyou Inu Yasha?"  She was joking, but the look on his face told her that it really happened like that.

Inu Yasha turned a shade of red to match his haori and hamaka, "Don't ask."  

The realization dawned on Kagome.  'OH! And knowing mom she HAD to ask what it involved.  Poor thing must have really freaked him out having to talk about it.'  She stroked his hair in sympathy.  He leaned into her ministrations and went on.  "Then she went running around for all this stuff.  She mentioned something about mood or something and how I needed the right kind of mood when I asked you."  He kissed her on the cheek.  "You still haven't told me how you felt though."

"How I feel about what?"  She was trying to cuddle into an embrace that wasn't there yet.

"About me."  She said with a smug smile that she couldn't see.

Kagome's temper rose rapidly.  She pulled away from him quite abruptly.  "You baka!  You just said you heard me last night and you still have the gall to ask a stupid question like that?  Of course I love you!  I've been in love with you for the three years almost, I accepted your proposal to be you mate and you STILL have to ask if-"  She was cut off when he started kissing her again.  He knew what he needed to know, her actions for the last hour o so told him as much.

He broke off the kiss leaving Kagome in a dazed stupor.  "I knew.  I just wanted to see you get mad.  You were off some place else all day today. I just wanted to see my Kagome.  Besides, you're cute when you're angry."

Kagome felt kinda silly.  He was right she had been out of it all day.  The memories of her dream were haunting her thoughts all day before she left to come home.  His last admission kind of surprised her though.  "Hmmp!  So I guess that's why you enjoy getting on my bad side so much, ne?"   She reached up to tweak his ears.  When he didn't jerk away like he usually did when some one when to pet his ears, she got braver and gave the left one a good rub.

They sat in silence for a good five minutes; Kagome alternating ears and Inu Yasha falling into a drunken like state from the attention Kagome was giving him.

"So, when do you want to become mates?"  She asked off handedly.

"When ever you do koi,"  He looked up at the loss of her hands on his head.  There was a mischievous glint in here eyes, along with love, complete trust and lust.

"Well, what about…now?


End file.
